World Lock
The World Lock is the highest tier lock apart from the Diamond Lock. It is only available from the Growtopia Store and costs 2000 Gems. It cannot be spliced using seeds. *It acts like money to everyone its like gems except between from player to player instead of store to player Store Info:'' "Become the undisputed ruler of your domain with one of these babies. It works like a normal lock except it locks the entire world! Won't work on worlds that other people already have locks on. You can even add additional normal locks to give access to certain areas to friends. It's a perma-item, is never lost when destroyed. Recycles for 200 Gems.'' In-game Info: Locks an entire world. If you have 100 World Locks, you can tap them in your inventory to combine them into a Diamond Lock. It does the same thing, but it's shinier. When placed in a world where no other lock has been placed by other players, it proceeds to 'lock' the entire world, giving the owner of the lock full control over the world, and a bright green name while they are in their world. While the lock is in place, your world is protected. Only users with access to the lock will be able to modify the world. By default, only the lock owner has access, but he/she can add other players to the lock, who will then be given mint-green names. Anyone with access, aside from being able to modify the world, will be able to: * Kick players in the world (Force them to respawn) (Excluding The Owner). * Ban players from the world for one hour(Excluding The Owner and The Admins). * Pull players to their position in the world(Excluding The Owner). * Decide if the doors, music blocks are usable by public. * Make music blocks invisible to the public and transparent to the owner and admins(Owner Only Option). * Disable music blocks and transparent to owner and admins(Owner Only Option). * Set the world to public and anyone is able to place any block except locks(Owner Only Option). * Kick all users in the world (Force all players to respawn at once.)Note that there is a cooldown of 10 minutes every time the owner or the admins use it)(Excluding The Owner and The Admins). * Kick All to the white door within 5 seconds(Excluding The Owner and The Admins. ...using the commands /kick , /ban , /pull , and respectively, however, they can only use commands on players without access, excluding the owner and the admins. The World Lock was previously the most expensive shop item in the game, costing 2,000 gems, (Formerly 10,000 Gems, but was reduced for being to overpriced) alongside the Signal Jammer, until the items like the Gangland Style set, among other things, were added into the store. World Locks have become an alternative currency in the game, since gems cannot be traded. World Locks on the other hand can be traded. You can trade World Locks for rare items, such as the Ripper Wings etc. A World Lock is usually considered to be worth items which have 80-100 rarity, however it varies from person to person. Only one World Lock can be used in a world at a time. Once it has been placed, the owner of the lock can place Huge, Big and Small Locks which can have seperate permissions to the World Lock, allowing the owner to dedicate freebuild or hotel areas in their world. worldlock.gif|The World Lock like the one in Inventory. The empty keyhole means that this is not your World Lock, but you have been granted access. worldlockacess.gif|The World Lock with total ownership access. The green key means it is yours! worldlocknoacess.gif|The World Lock without access. The red key means that it is not yours, and you do not have access to it.